Broken Souls, Abandoned Pieces
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: “Oh and you can have this back.” She pulled a velvet jewelry box out of her bag. He stared at it and they both knew he knew exactly what it was. She threw it roughly at his feet and it broke open. The Erickson Beamon necklace spilled out and broke.


Title: _**Broken Souls, Abandoned Pieces**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "Oh and you can have this back." She pulled a velvet jewelry box out of her bag. He stared at it and they both knew he knew exactly what it was. She threw it roughly at his feet and it broke open. The Erickson Beamon necklace spilled out and broke.

A/N: Okay, I know it appears that I'm a bitter person right now guys, but there was some angst going on in my family (for better words) that just wanted me to get all of it out. I was also inspired by Chuck always shutting Blair out, but don't relate this to the next episode. That is why I was vague about him and what he was shutting her out of. You can even view this as into the future if you want to.

**Warning: **Do not read if you are looking for a happy ending or are one of those people who don't know how to review without completely flaming something you don't like. Read my author's note on why I wrote it and leave me alone! I hate to be annoying with these things, but is anyone else sick of those types of reviewers? I mean if I don't like reading something then I stop and I write what I want to write, not what you want me to write. I enjoy pleasing readers, but not to the point where I'm writing something that I was miserable the entire time.

--

Chuck came home late and stumbled in the doorway. The fight with Blair had been horrible, but now she had sometime to cool down. He figured that her reason would be back and she'd be willing to listen. So he walked towards their bedroom and opened the door.

Only, she wasn't in the bed crying, pacing nervously, or waiting for him. Instead, she stood with her back to him as she put clothes into a suitcase. His eyes flickered around the room and he noticed all of her things were gone. His stomach twisted with knots. The mood in the room was eerie.

"Blair, we need to talk," Chuck told her. He finally spoke, but it came out rough and shaky. He felt his body shake with uncontrollable nerves.

She didn't turn around or even flinch at the sound of his voice. All she did was stop what she was doing for a brief moment.

"No, you've had all the time in the world to talk. I'm sorry, but I no longer have the time or energy to listen," Blair stated with a cold voice. Then she started to again put things in the suitcase.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His voice rose in anger. He didn't need all of this drama right now. She never actually left him.

"Everything, nothing, whatever you want it to mean I guess. But if you're asking what it means to me then I'll tell you. It means that I'm leaving you. I'm walking away from this crumbling relationship," she informed him. Still, she did not turn to look him in the eyes though.

Was she crying? No, she didn't sound like she was crying. She didn't even sound angry. That scared him, a lot. He shook his head.

"After one…" Chuck started to say, but was cut off.

"No, not after one fight and to be honest I liked the fight. It was communication at least. I'm leaving because there aren't enough fights, zero communication." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was the most casual conversation in the world. Then she closed her suitcase and set it upright on the bed.

He rubbed his temples. Why was she being so stubborn this time? Yes, he had shut her out again, but he didn't want her or anyone else involved in what was going on with him.

"Look, this was something_ I_ had to do," Chuck stressed. His voice sounded hopeful, but also stern.

"Isn't it always?" Blair laughed cynically. She then put her coat on.

Anything, to not face him, he thought bitterly.

"That's real mature, Blair." He rolled his eyes and walked more into the room. His hand almost touched her, but then he retracted back and leaned against the wall.

"Like you're one to make that call?" She turned around to face him. Her eyebrows rose in question as her lips pursed. Then she took a step towards him.

"Tell me, Chuck, do you think because you're some kid roughing and toughing his way through the business world just to surpass daddy's empire that you're mature?" Blair asked with a smile that mocked him.

He felt his throat go dry. Her eyes looked like bottomless, soulless pits. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance.

"Perhaps, you are. Then again what would I know I'm just some stupid socialite who got stuck at NYU with the worst of them, right?" She backed away from him and put on her gloves. Her actions were still so elegant, despite her callous demeanor.

Chuck watched her carefully. He sensed the smallest drop of hurt in her voice with that sentence. The voice in the back of his mind told her that she was hurting far more than she let on.

Her eyes flickered up. She caught his look. She didn't like it.

"Oh there's no need for that pitiful look, Bass, it's the last thing I deserve from you. If anyone has the right to feel bad for the other, it's me feeling bad for you," Blair snapped.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His eyes narrowed and he took a rough step towards her. Chuck Bass was never to be pitied. She was stepping over the line. Not him.

"Only that you're always going to be alone in this world. You know how to love, but it's obvious now you can't handle a relationship. You think you work so well on your own and must keep me out? Well congratulations, you got your wish. Now you just need to figure out what kind of celebration it's going to be with no one there to celebrate with you," Blair explained with a malicious grin. Then she took a step away from him.

Chuck felt his defensive system go up. His anger got the best of him.

"Well… I wouldn't want you there anyways. You told me you believed in me and that makes you a liar." He threw the hurt at her; after all it was such a contagious thing between them. That was what they did. He hurt her, she hurt him, and he hurt her more. He was going to win, just like always.

"Maybe, or if you consider the second option, the one that is I just now deem you as a lost cause." She picked up her suitcase and stared directly at him. His words did not show any effect on her at all. She seemed without wound, without hurt, without feeling.

His lips twisted and he felt something sting at his eyes. What was wrong with her? It wasn't _his_ Blair he was speaking with. What had happened to her? _His_ Blair would never try to destroy him like this without the slightest showing of remorse.

She stepped forward and he backed up. But then she took another step and he had nowhere to go. His back was against the wall. She had him trapped. Blair's hand reached up and her gloved fingertips traced down his cheek and jaw line.

"See that look on your face? The one where you're on the verge of tears and looking as if you can't breathe, where you finally realize that everyone around you is too busy to notice or care that you're falling apart?" Blair asked. She seemed to get some kind of sick thrill from it.

Chuck shuddered away from her. In response, she dropped her hand and stepped towards the door. She set down the suitcase and crossed her arms.

"That's a look I've had for a while now, Chuck. But hey, you wear it pretty well." Blair's eyes stayed with his, but they seemed different. Like the harsh stare did not belong to her.

"This isn't you. You're not even this cold, Blair," Chuck refuted. He felt the nerves in his stomach and they made him want to vomit. He walked towards her, but she held up her hand. He stopped.

"How would you know?" Blair laughed crossly.

"Because I know you," he said back immediately. It was the truth. They knew each other better than anyone, right?

"No, you don't," she shook her head.

"If you did then you would have realized that _Blair_ is gone. _She_ faded away bit by bit and I wouldn't count on you being able to bring _her_ back. And if you weren't planning on it to begin with then just ignore me. I was only basting the conclusion off your _impeccable_ timing of chivalry in the past."

"Stop," he warned as his voice heightened.

"What? Does the great Chuck Bass not like being torn apart with hurtful words? I'm so sorry," Blair mocked with a fake pout. She took a step towards him.

"Fuck you," Chuck seethed. He fisted his hands at his sides.

"No thanks," she faked a cheerful voice and walked back to the door, "we haven't done that in so long that I'm betting you're probably not even all that great at it anymore. Unless, you've been practicing with someone else that is?" Her eyes looked to him as if she was actually pondering it.

"You know I have not cheated on you." He shook his head fiercely.

"Not in this go maybe," Blair sighed. She rolled her eyes as if the conversation bored her.

"Oh come on, that's ancient history," Chuck retorted.

Blair's eyes seemed to light like a flame. She hated that phrase. He always used that fucking phrase. There was no such thing as ancient history when it was in your past.

"No, it's my history!" she shouted in anger.

He stared at her in shock, but then looked relieved. At least she was showing emotion.

She noticed his relieved look, but wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. She wanted to hurt him, so bad. So she would and she did.

"You know the funny thing is that I actually thought everything would be different, that we would be better together and that for the first time in my life _some_ _guy_ wasn't just going to let me down again."

_Some guy _got to him.

"I'm not just _some guy_," Chuck spat. His tone of voice became livid. His eyes were deadly.

"Correction, you used to not be just some guy, but now you're alike all the rest of them." She shot right back at him and deepened his previous wounds. Only unlike him, she was calm about it unaffected.

Her words made him fall silent. All color washed from his face and he stared at her. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know what to do?

And then she spoke again. Her eyes fell from his.

"My father lied and cheated on my mother then he left her and me. Nate lied and cheated on me, and then he left me too. We went out briefly after that beautiful load of bullshit speech at your fathers wedding, but you cheated on me and left me at the helipad. Then there was that thing with Marcus, but he didn't break the lying or cheating pattern so what the hell? Let's include him too. And now," Blair sighed and shrugged, "I know it's only a matter of time before history repeats itself." She looked up at him again. But there were no tears, no emotion, just nothingness.

He came towards her in a frantic manner. His hands grabbed onto hers.

"Everything is different now. We said I love…" Chuck tried to defend them, but she snatched her hands back. She took a step away from him and scoffed.

"My father told me and my mother he loved me, so did Nate. Nothing's different. You're just like every other guy; you're liar and a cheater." Her eyes burned holes into him, into his heart.

"So you're just going to run away from everything?" He was breaking into a million pieces, shattering to the ground right in front of her. She didn't care. So he pulled from anger, his speech turned into a scream.

"Not run, Bass, walk slowly, drag it all out just for fun. Don't be so cross with me about it. I'm merely taking my life into my own hands and refusing to let history repeat itself yet again. I'm leaving you this time, all of you." Blair motioned around the room without any enthusiasm.

He just stared at her. He figured that he'd wake-up and it would all be a nightmare. But it wasn't.

"What nothing else to say to me?" Blair laughed sinisterly.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke. It was real. She really was… was… He couldn't think it. Not yet.

"Yeah, you are. We all are sorry. None of us are what we used to be. I look around and I see us all slowly morphing into our parents. Serena jumps relationships like Lily does marriages, I'm becoming as cold as Eleanor, and you're set on overcoming your father when really you're just becoming the exact replica of him." It was one of the biggest blows she could have hit him with and she did.

"Shut-up!" Chuck raged. The vein in his forehead throbbed. His eyes were red, but he refused to cry.

"You don't like the truth or the feeling of hurt so you cover it with stern anger. He'd be so _proud_," Blair mocked.

"I hate you." He shook his head and pointed at her. A tear went down his cheek and he screamed at full blast.

"I fucking hate you!"

His eyes searched to see if it had any effect on her.

It didn't.

"And I won't waste such a strong feeling on you. I don't hate you. I don't feel anything for you anymore. You're nothing to me. But if lying to yourself works like it has in the past, then feel free to tell yourself the feeling is mutual." She picked up the suitcases and stepped into the threshold.

He quickly took a step towards her. He didn't want her to leave like this. She'd never be back. _His_ Blair would be gone forever.

"I…" That was all he got out and then she silenced him.

"No, no more words, Chuck. Talking time is over and it's time for me to go." She nodded with another sigh.

"But…" He tried again. He even took a step towards her, but then stopped. He was afraid to even touch her. She was so different. He didn't know what she had become.

"Goodbye, Chuck. Have a _wonderful_ life of solitude." Blair turned her back on him and stepped outside the door.

He went to it immediately. His mouth opened to call her name, but then she stopped in her fleeting and turned to look at him.

"Oh and you can have this back."

She pulled a velvet jewelry box out of her bag. He stared at it and they both knew he knew exactly what it was. She threw it roughly at his feet and it broke open.

The Erickson Beamon necklace spilled out and broke.

"Whoops," Blair said with absolutely no real remorse in her voice whatsoever. Their eyes connected one last time. Hers were cold as they mocked him. His were widened with a mixture of shock and hurt.

He broke her, she broke him, and then she left.

--

A/N: Warned you there was no happy ending. I love C/B you guys, but if you read my notes then hopefully some of you enjoy angst and such.


End file.
